Grandfather and the Bear
by Sevilodorf
Summary: A family scene from Rohan. Original characters in a setting borrowed from Tolkien.


Grandfather and the Bear  
Sevilodorf  
May 2004  
  
The Deeping Stream  
  
Rohan  
  
"Are you sure she's going to foal tonight?" Essel repeated, feet scrambling to find a toehold on the smooth planks that formed the box where a gray mare paced restlessly.  
  
"Essel," his mother chided softly. "You know Mithrum does not like to be watched. If you make too much noise we could be here all night."  
  
Grabbing the boy by the waist and flipping him over to dangle upside down, Eswidan said, "Come, settle down, or I'll send you back to bed."  
  
"No, please, Father." Essel begged, twisting his head to look upwards. "I'll be quiet. You promised I could wait with you this time."  
  
Tossing his son into a pile of straw, the man laughed, "Only if you can be quiet. Which I am beginning to doubt."  
  
Sevilodorf spread a blanket over a mound of straw and sat with her back against another stall. "Sit down both of you, or I'll send the pair of you back to the house."  
  
"Better settle down, son. When she talks like that, grown men run for cover." Eswidan laughed again and eased down on the blanket to lay his head in Sevil's lap. After a stern look, she smiled and brushed a piece of straw from his grey streaked hair. As she stroked his face softly, he closed his eyes and pulled her other hand to rest on his chest.  
  
"Tell me a story, Mother." Essel snuggled against her side, trying very hard not to look toward the box housing the pregnant mare.  
  
Smiling down at him, for lately he seemed not to want to be hugged and cuddled as he had when he was small, Sevil said agreeably, "All right, what do you want to hear?"  
  
"The one about Grandfather and the bear," said Essel quickly. "I always like that one."  
  
"So did I when I was younger." His mother smiled in agreement before beginning. "Once long before you were born, even long before I was born..."  
  
Sevil felt Eswidan shake with laughter and tapped him sharply on the head. He opened his eyes briefly to smile up at her, then closed them again as she went on.  
  
"Your Grandfather Nathrum went on a journey to the Misty Mountains. One evening in early spring as he walked back to his camp along a path in the woods, he spied the tracks of a bear in the soft snow. Now your grandfather knew that bears coming out of their winter sleep are very grouchy." Here Sevil pointed down at Eswidan causing Essel to giggle.  
  
"So he kept an extra careful look out for them. He hurried along, as fast as he could, but under the trees it was as dark as the inside of a chimney. Finally he came to an open place and the stars gave him a faint light. He was glad they did, because there in front of him was a large bear. It was standing up on its hind legs and reaching its paws out toward him. Now your Grandfather Nathrum was a brave man, but to face a bear in the dark was enough to cause anyone to think twice. Your grandfather knew that if he ran, the bear would only follow him and no doubt catch him under the trees."  
  
Sevil paused as she heard Mithrum sink down into the straw, then Essel poked her and said, "Go on, Mother. This is the good part."  
  
"Your grandfather drew his sword and charged at the bear with a mighty yell. Hoping to frighten it away. But the bear didn't make a move. It just stood its ground, until your grandfather slashed at it with his blade." Sevil paused again and waited for Essel to finish the tale.  
  
Essel sat up and said, "But it wasn't a bear at all, it was just a big old tree that looked like a bear in the dark."  
  
"Right. Now if you go look very quietly, I think Mithrum has something for you to see." Sevil pointed to the stall across the aisle.  
  
Essel turned wide eyes toward the box, then jumped up to walk with exaggerated quietness to stand on tiptoe and whisper excitedly, "I see hooves! And a head!"  
  
Sevil looked down to find Eswidan again shaking with silent laughter. "Stop that," she said giving him a push. "And get off my legs, so I can go look."  
  
Eswidan climbed to his feet and reached down a hand to help her up. As Sevil brushed the straw from her skirt, Essel turned a shining face to say, "It's out! A filly I think."  
  
Stepping across the aisle eagerly, Sevil exclaimed, "A filly, good. That means she's mine to name. I'll have to think on it a day or two though."  
  
Eswidan lifted his son to hang over the top of the pen. "How many does this make for Mithrum? Six?"  
  
"Yes, four fillies and two colts. A nice addition to the herd." Sevil's eyes glowed as the new foal pushed her way to her feet and stood on wobbly legs.  
  
Eswidan wrapped one arm around her ample waist and used the other to steady the eager faced boy before replying, "Aye, nice additions to the herd."  
  
Author Notes: I am certain many versions of this tale exist throughout the world. My grandmother likes to tell one version that involves a panther, which are more common in West Virginia than bears. This story is part of a longer fiction about the original characters (though she has my name, she has evolved into her own person... with a far different life from mine) that can be found at burpingtroll.com. 


End file.
